


The Little Things

by Jouissance (restrained_ubiquity)



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2019 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Camelot, F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restrained_ubiquity/pseuds/Jouissance
Summary: 26. a little private time in Camelot176. Regina proposes to Robin





	The Little Things

They’ll think it was because she almost lost him. They won’t be surprised after they saw her shaking uncontrollably as she tried to save him, after they heard the desperation in her voice as she begged for his life. But they’re wrong; it wasn’t that at all. It was the quiet afterwards. The way his fingers wove with hers when she confessed her true identity to Arthur. The softness of his lips against her temple when they were finally alone and she had made certain he was truly healed. The steady beat of his heart under her ear as she fell asleep in the comfort of his arms. It was waking this morning to his smile and silent reassurance that he wasn’t going anywhere.

It was a thousand little things he did everyday without even thinking about it. The way he would tuck her hair behind her ear, always taking the time to massage his fingers into the back of her neck. The delicate kisses he gives her when they part or for no particular reason at all. The way his arm always seems to be around her when they walk; a warm, constant, comforting presence that soothes her. The way he pulls her feet into his lap at the end of the day, absently rubbing away the cramp of a day in heels. The way he holds her when she wakes from a nightmare. No judgement, no questions, just his arm rubbing up and down her back and a hand in her hair until he lulls her back to sleep.

She swore to herself she’d never do this again. Leopold had been a nightmare, marriage a prison sentence served in a castle shaped cell. It never bothered him. She’d made it clear when they both accepted that what was brewing between them was something neither of them wanted to continue to fight against, that marriage wasn’t for her. He’d simply smiled, told her That’s fine, Milady, and promised his love and fidelity didn’t need a ring or a witness to be true. 

They’d been walking through the woods then too, she smiles to herself. Seems like an appropriate time to let him know she’s changed her mind. “I missed this,” she tucks herself in closer to his side. The red velvet of her cloak sweeps through the fallen leaves and tangles at their feet.

“Me tripping over your inappropriate clothing?” he laughs as he stumbles, just barely staying on his feet. “Why do you always insist on wearing dresses when we go trekking through the forest looking for your sister?”

“You never complained about my dresses in the Enchanted Forest,” she gives him a look that says she knew exactly what he liked about them.”

“You’re beautiful regardless of what your wearing, love. Although, I do love this color on you,” he straightens her cloak back around her shoulders, rubbing her arms up and down and kissing her forehead before taking his place back at her side. “Why don’t we do this anymore? There’s plenty of forest to get lost in in Storybrooke.”

“There’s hardly been the time,” she sighs heavily and lets him pull her just a bit closer. Life has been a literal cyclone lately. There’s hardly been time to breathe, let alone escape long enough to stroll through the trees. 

“When we get back, we’ll have to change that. Swap the occasional dinner at Granny’s for a picnic in the woods. I’m sure the boys would be up for the change as well.” He says it with an ease that leaves no doubt in her mind that he’ll make it happen. One more simple thing that melts her heart.

“What would you say if I wanted to change more than our date night?” she asks hesitantly. Slowing their pace, then stopping completely.

He’s looking at her with so much concern at her sudden change in mood. She can see him thinking, trying to work out what he did and what she wants to change. “Regina, what is it?” his voice startles her and she suddenly realizes she’s gone minutes just staring at him without giving him a clue as to what she wants.

“Marry me,” she blurts out suddenly, loudly, then bursts out laughing. Well that went well. She’d had a plan, sort of. She was going to do it properly, maybe even get down on one knee, but the dopey grin he’s giving her tells her that none of that was necessary. Still, she is a queen and a bit more refined than a rushed proposal. Regina takes a breath, takes his hand in hers and brings it to her heart. “Robin Locksley, when we get back home, whether our insane life settles down or not, will you marry me?”

He’s still smiling, impossibly bigger now as he nods to her. There’s a warm glow of magic from her palm and a simple gold band appears on his finger. “It would be my honor,” he leans in, takes her in his arms and kisses her deeply. “What made you change your mind?” he asks when they part.

“You,” she says easily, taking his hand in hers as they make their way back to Camelot.


End file.
